This invention relates to a flexible tent structure installable on the cargo box of a pickup truck to provide a temporary covering for cargo carried within the box. The tent structure may also be used to adapt the cargo box for use as an overnight sleeping space, e.g. during camping or when travelling long distances. In some respects the tent structure resembles the tent structures shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,171 to H. Wichard and U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,034 to J. Amos.
The presently proposed tent structure includes a frame structure attachable to the cargo box of a pickup truck, and a flexible cover arranged to fit over the frame structure. The frame structure comprises two inverted U-shaped frame elements having downwardly extending legs slidably arranged in vertical sleeves disposed within pre-existing stake-reception sockets at opposite ends of the cargo box side walls.
These U-shaped frame elements can be raised from the cargo box side walls or lowered onto the cargo box side walls. When the frame elements are in their raised positions the flexible cover can be draped over the so-defined frame structure to act as a protective enclosure for persons or cargo within the box.
The invention seeks to provide a cargo box tent structure that is relatively easy to install or remove from the box, and that is comparatively inexpensive to make and/or purchase